Murderer's rage
by akdlpower 073807398
Summary: Three boys lost their mom at a young age and are trying to avenge her. Please read I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Ambushed

Chapter 1: Ambushed

The mother ran as fast as she could. Well, as fast as she could while carrying three babies. She could tell that she was being pursued. Suddenly, she tripped on a big rock and tumbled down a hill with the babies. She got up, stood protectively in front of the babies, and drew her knife. She was exhausted from running but she planned to go down fighting. As if on cue, Alvin the Treacherous and his followers came into view with their swords, knives, and bows. Alvin told his general, Luke the Exterminator to kill the mother. The mother, named Lucy, started dueling Luke. Luke sliced for Lucy's head only to be blocked by her knife. Lucy then stabbed downwards in an arc of destruction, her knife going at Luke with incredible speed, strength, and accuracy. Luke tried to block but with the strength behind the attack, he was easily overpowered and knocked to the ground unconscious. "Destroy her!" Alvin roared. Alvin's followers surrounded her. She was doing pretty well even though she was outnumbered until an arrow pierced her arm. She let out a shrill scream and dropped to one knee, clutching the wound in her arm. Alvin raised his arm to stop his army from killing Lucy while he casually walked up to her. He kicked her in the chest and stepped on her neck. "You will not prevail, Alvin" Lucy croaked. "Of course I will! With you and most of the other fighters gone, I am sure to win!", Alvin shot back. With that, he brought his sword down onto her neck, killing her instantly. When Alvin whipped around to kill the babies, he found that they had escaped undetected. "NOOOOOOOOOO! " Alvin thundered.


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed

Chapter 2: Cursed

5 years later…

Andrew, Ethan, and Leo, triplets, who were adopted by Alexandra, a resistance fighter against Alvin at a very young age were playing hide and seek with each other. Andrew was it and easily found Ethan. It wasn't difficult to spot a big lump under messy bed sheets?! Andrew and Ethan were having more trouble finding Leo. It turns out Leo was hiding in their mother's room. When Andrew and Ethan found Leo, he was so shocked that he slipped backward and hit his head on a lamp with a sickening crunch. But instead of falling, the lamp just tilted on its side and remained in that eerie position. "You alright Leo?" asked Ethan gently, concerned for his brother. "I'm good but the lamp is starting to freak me out now" replied Leo. Suddenly, part of the wall moved to the side to reveal a door that said "weaponry" on it. "What's weaponry?" questioned Leo. Andrew and Ethan shrugged. Together, they opened the door and saw a slide. "Yippee! A slide! Maybe weaponry is another word for playground! Exclaimed Ethan. Andrew and Leo bounced up and down with excitement. The three of them went down the slide whooping and cheering in approval. When the slide ended, they found themselves in a room full of swords, knives, shields, and bows, but mostly swords which were unrecognizable to them. "Why does mommy have a room full of giant toothpicks?" asked Leo. All of a sudden, Andrew gasped and started thinking furiously because those "giant toothpicks" triggered something in his memory. "AHA!" exclaimed Andrew "they are called swords! Mommy told me about them once. DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Andrew screamed the last part as Leo went up to grab it from the bottom. "Mommy said they could kill people!"

Meanwhile…

Alexandra looked furiously around the house, concerned something had happened to her adopted children when the alarm rang which only happened when somebody entered her secret weapon laboratory. She quickly dashed straight to her room, pulled the lamp backwards, and took of down the slide. When it ended, she spotted her children staring at the swords in shock with Leo standing dangerously close to it. "Leo!" she cried out. "AH!" Leo cried out shocked, slipping and hitting a big red button. Leo had a split second to mutter "Ow…" before a panel opened up above him and a sword came down at a rapid pace. Everything happened in slow motion for Leo. He cowered in fear watching the sword come down at him. He saw his two brothers, Andrew and Ethan who were also paralyzed in fear. The only one who reacted was their mother Alexandra, who let out a scream and dived to shove Leo out of the way. The triplets could only watch as the sword went down onto their mother aiming straight for the heart. The sword struck dead on. It took a while for the incident to register into the triplets' minds. All three then ran to their mother's aid. Their mother managed to say 5 words that they would scar them for life: "S-s-stay s-strong and stop A-Alvin". That is all she managed to say before her heartbeat stopped completely. There was a few seconds of deadly silence before Ethan and Leo then sunk to their knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Andrew, being the oldest of the three, tried to stay strong for his brothers but failed miserably whenever he thought about it or looked at his mother's lifeless body.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

Chapter 3: The truth

A few minutes of sobbing and crying later, a piece of paper came out of the printer. The brothers, confused, went up to it and started to read. It said:

 _Dear Andrew, Ethan, and Leo,_

 _If this happened right, that means I died and you discovered my secret weapon laboratory .This letter will be explaining the truth about me. I am a warrior. There is an evil guy, named Alvin the Treacherous who escaped from jail with his brother. On the way out Alvin's brother kept talking about how when he escaped, he will take over the world. But, just as they were about to escape, the guards caught up to them. Alvin escaped but his brother died. In rage, Alvin swore that he would do what his brother was planning to do: take over the world. He gathered an army and slowly started taking over. There is an organization against him with multiple fighters and warriors who attack him but it is not sufficient as we are outnumbered. Your real mother, named Lucy was also a warrior. She died defending you from his massive army. How you escaped, I have no clue. How I know this? I was there when your mother was fighting. I was just about to step in and help when she was killed. When I found that you were gone, I was surprised. You must stop Alvin before he takes over the world. Avenge me. Avenge Lucy. Avenge everyone._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Alexandra._

By the time the brothers finished reading, there were many tears on the page. Then, all of a sudden, Andrew's expression hardened and he said: "Mom, both moms died because of Alvin. Sitting here sobbing won't bring them back. Mom wouldn't want that. We will defeat this Alvin guy and bring peace to the world so nobody else would have to suffer! For Mom!" "For Mom!" Ethan and Leo chanted back. Then they loaded up on swords, knives, and bows, and started training.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning the journey

Chapter 4: Beginning the journey

4 years of training later…

10 year olds Andrew, Ethan, and Leo were just about to set off on their journey to stop Alvin the Treacherous after four years of training. During their four years of training, they pretty much mastered all of the weapons but however they still have preferences. For the pro archer Andrew, a magnificent but powerful bow, for the dominant Ethan, his deadly shield, knife, and dagger, and for the master swordsman Leo, his twin swords which he named Alpha and Omega. They were all set. They had filled their backpacks with food, water, clothes, the note from their mother, a tent, and extra weapons. They marched to the door. Andrew walked up in front of Ethan and Leo, gathered up his courage, and shouted "Today, we fight for freedom!" "Yah! Yah! Yah!" Ethan and Leo chanted, as if in an army. "We will avenge those who died!" "Yah! Yah! Yah!" "We will take down Alvin's fortress!" "Yah! Yah! Yah!" "FOR MOM!" Andrew shouted. "YAAAAAHHHHHH!" replied Ethan and Leo, louder than ever. With that, they opened the door and energetically took off from the house, into the real world.


	5. Chapter 5: Continuiously attacked

Chapter 5: Continuously attacked

After one whole day of non-stop traveling, the triplets finally came to rest in a forest, setting up camp. The brothers then took out their sleeping bags and started resting for the next day. The next morning, Leo woke up to the sound of fighting. He opened his eyes and saw Andrew and Ethan taking on an army consisting of around 25 soldiers. Andrew was in the back picking them off one by one while Ethan was covering Andrew by taking down anyone who came close enough to hit Andrew. Leo immediately jumped up and drew his twin swords. He attacked at the right moment. Right when Ethan was being overwhelmed and a few soldiers were dangerously close to Andrew, Leo jumped in taking down all the soldiers attacking Andrew and half the soldiers attacking Ethan. Together, the triplets easily picked off the rest of the army. Andrew, Ethan, and Leo came to a stop, panting heavily. Unknown to them, one soldier had escaped and hurried back to report to Alvin. "Well, good job guys!" panted Leo. "Gosh! I just realized!" Andrew exclaimed. "If they attacked us here, it means that they know where we are! Pack up! Let's get moving!" The triplets kept moving north, because it was where Alvin's fortress was. Five hours later, Andrew, Ethan, and Leo were at an abandoned picnic table eating lunch after five hours of straight traveling. They were each eating very hungrily and fast. Leo picked up his sandwich and was about to bite it when he heard a whoosh and an arrow, probably aimed for him, had gone right through his sandwich. The triplets immediately jumped up and drew their respective weapons. Andrew heard some rustling in the trees so he rapidly shot arrows over there which caused a few guys to jump down from the trees. _Must be new assassins_ Leo thought. Right away, they started fighting. The assassins were very good. They had speed, strength, and accuracy but after training for four whole years, the triplets were even more experienced. Even though they were outnumbered six to three they still succeeded, each of them taking on two assassins. When all of the assassins were down, the brothers were super curious of how the assassins, but more importantly Alvin, could possibly know their location. They looked in the backpacks of the assassins and found some food, water, and a map. They put the food and water into their bags but opened the map and started looking intensely at it. They saw a bunch of cities, Alvin's fortress, instructions, and a castle which was labeled: Princess Aqua's castle. They then started to read the Instructions. "First, stock up on supplies. Second, eliminate the triplets. Third, convince Princess Aqua to join us because she is neutral." Andrew read out loud. "Let's go to Princess Aqua's castle and convince her to help us stop Alvin!" "Yah! Yah! Yah!" chanted Ethan and Leo much like the beginning of the journey.


	6. Chapter 6: Convincing Aqua

Chapter 6: Convincing Aqua

After a few more days of travelling, the triplets finally made it to Princess Aqua's castle. When Leo first saw the spectacular castle, he swayed on the spot, eyes bulging, jaw dropped. The castle was amazing. They got to the door, but it was sealed shut. Suddenly, a creepy, intimidating, icy, metallic voice spoke out of a speaker. "Who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?" the metallic voice demanded. Andrew didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "We are people… from… somewhere… and we are here… to… save the universe…" "Permission granted "the voice spoke and the front door opened. The brothers timidly walked inside. They each had their respective weapons at the ready. After a few minutes of walking, the triplets found themselves in front of a pair of magnificent doors. "I wonder what these doors lead to?" questioned Leo. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the Eifel Tower… USE YOUR BRAIN LEO WHAT DO YOU THINK!" shouted Andrew, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "… The Eifel tower? THE EIFEL TOWER! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE EIFEL TOWER!" Andrew face palmed. "What?" Leo demanded. "Leo, we're smack in the middle of America how would the Eifel tower be here? Princess Aqua is probably behind those doors. "Oh" Leo's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, the doors automatically opened themselves to reveal Princess Aqua with all her pride and glory sitting on a throne. "Welcome" Princess Aqua spread her arms as a greeting, getting of her throne. "Ethan timidly took a step forwards and said "Um, we were just wondering if you could help us take down Alvin's fortress." "Now why would I do that?" asked Aqua, obviously amused. "Err, to help restore peace and justice to the world…" replied Ethan nervously. "What would **I** be gaining if I helped you" demanded Aqua. This time Andrew bravely said "If you didn't help us, your palace would be at great risk" "Oh, and why is that" Aqua, interested now. "Look at this" said Andrew fishing their mother's note out of his backpack. "It says that Alvin will try to take over the world. If you just sit back while Alvin conquers different countries and armies, his army just keeps getting bigger and when he turns on you, you will be severely outnumbered. Better now than later. Better get him while his army is still growing." Aqua sat back on her throne, considering this. "O.K" she decided "I will help you. Let's kick some Alvin butt"


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltrating the base

Chapter 7: Infiltrating the base

The triplets plus Aqua easily made it to Alvin's fortress with no delays. They quickly sneak in. They crept along the dark, frightening, hallways when they spotted some guards. "What do we do?" Aqua demanded. Andrew smirked and said with a maniacal smile "Watch and learn" then jumped out surprising the 10 evil guards and quickly took 3 blunt tipped arrows shooting them all at once knocking the targets out. Andrew grinned. Three down, seven to go. Four guards went to attack Andrew while the other three ran to the alarm. Ethan, Leo, and Aqua then snapped out of their shock and right when the guards were about to pull the alarm, Ethan and Leo jumped out of the shadows, startling them and took them down, taking advantage of their shock. At the same time, Aqua snuck up behind the guards attacking Andrew and nailed them all before the guards could even see what hit them. "Yeah!" the triplets cheered pumping their fists into the air while Aqua simply stood there, arms crossed, thinking _what kids!_ They all then stumbled a few steps backwards because there in front of them, was an army consisting of around 50 soldiers. Aqua panicked and screamed "GO! I'll hold them off! Stop Alvin!" "Wh-wh-what! But we c-can't" Ethan stutters but Aqua cuts him off by shouting "JUST GO!" The triplets hesitated then spun around and ran. Suddenly, an assassin spots them and shoots an arrow but before it could hit Ethan, Leo dived in the way and the arrow pierced him right in the stomach. He let out a shrill scream and dropped to one knee, clutching his wound, just like his mother Lucy. Ethan's eyes widened and by that time, all he could see was red. Next thing he knew, the assassin was on the freezing cold ground his eyes dull and lifeless. Leo was slowly getting up with the help of Andrew, groaning like crazy. "Are you O.K. Leo? You had me worried for a second there." Asked Ethan. "Yeah I'm good" replied Leo. "Andrew! Ethan! Leo!" the triplets turn around to see Aqua panting, looking exhausted, her face beaded with sweat. "Aqua!" the brothers cry simultaneously "are you O.K?" "Yeah, I'm good" Aqua panted "just a little tired. Let's go!" They kept walking in the mysterious castle when they see a door labeled: _Lord of the universe_ "Yup, definitely Alvin" Aqua chided. "What makes you think **that** " said Leo dripping with sarcasm. With that, the triplets gave an almighty push and the door swung open with a loud bang that echoed through the metal walls. "I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!" Alvin bellowed. Ethan yelped, lowering his weapon by an inch, stumbling a few steps backwards in shock. "I see you've convinced Princess Aqua too" Alvin boomed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, an army of one hundred soldiers came pouring in the room, attacking the triplets and Aqua. The fighting started immediately and Andrew was rapidly shooting five or six arrows at a time like a pro. Ethan's strategy was simple: _slash, block, stab, roll, repeat._ Leo was using his swords as arcs of destruction, nothing in his way while Aqua was calmly dodging and fighting. Together, they finished off the army. Alvin was shocked but tried to cover it up with a grin. Then, he calmly said: "Princess Aqua, why do you side with these losers?! If you come onto my side, I'll give you a quarter of the world to rule and I won't destroy your castle, army, or friends! There will be no more wars! Come to my side! It'll be worth it!" Leo smirked knowing Aqua would never betray them but it faded when he saw that she was hesitating. "Aqua?" he asked concerned. Aqua turned to him, the mischievous glint in her eyes glowing in the dim light, with a creepy, insane, crazed grin on her face. "Aqua?" Leo asked again. Suddenly, Aqua took her knife, spun around, and stabbed Ethan in the back. Ethan instantly crumpled onto the floor and whispered "Why?


	8. Chapter 8: The final battle

Chapter 8: The final battle

Aqua spun around, laughed a maniacal laugh and simply said "Alvin's deal was better than yours. Oh, and by the way Alvin, I think you know what my decision is now." "NNNOOO!" Leo let a cry in rage and charged at Aqua. Aqua took out her bow and shot three arrows at Leo, perfectly aimed. Leo dodged the first one, ducked under the second one, and sliced the third one in half. Aqua quickly took out her daggers and swiped at Leo. Leo deflected the strike and with one fluid motion, hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword and knocked her out. Ethan had gotten up by then. The triplets looked at each other and then charged at Alvin in sync. Alvin took out his swords, dodged Andrew's arrows, kicked Ethan down, and parried Leo's strike. Andrew had to hand it to him. He was good. Andrew shot ten more arrows, Ethan through both of his knives, and Leo charged at him with his twin swords. Alvin tripped Leo, deflected Ethan's knives, and dodged half of Andrew's arrows. Alvin let out a cry of pain as five of Andrew's arrows struck his arm. Alvin furiously glared before he tripped Ethan and Leo and pushed them across the room, then charged Andrew. Alvin through the hilt of his knife with deadly accuracy and it hit Andrew's bow which skidded across the floor. Andrew ran to his bow but Alvin blocked his path forcing Andrew to step away from his bow. Alvin charged. "Andrew, catch!" Leo cried in a last attempt to save his brother and threw his twin swords across the room. Andrew ran, caught them both, and spun around just in time to stop Alvin's blade an inch from his heart. Ethan and Leo shook off their drowsiness and ran to help they're brother. Ethan charged at Alvin while Leo, now weaponless, went to grab Andrew's bow. "Hey Andrew, nice catch!" cried Leo. While Ethan was holding off Alvin, Andrew and Leo swapped weapons again. Ethan then body-checked Alvin with his shield which got Alvin to stumble back a bit. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Alvin cried as he charged one last time. Andrew shot two arrows in each of his legs, Ethan through his knife at Alvin's stomach, and Leo ran up to Alvin and with one fluent motion, stabbed him in the head. Alvin stumbled backward, and then sunk to his knees. "That was for mom!" Andrew spat out icily. "Both moms!" added Leo equally cold. That was the last thing Alvin heard before his world went black permanently. Ten days later, the triplets were adopted again by a woman who was also part of the "Alvin fighting team" named Jennifer. Most of Alvin's army was either dead or in jail.

Except for one: Somewhere out there, Luke the exterminator was plotting, plotting for revenge against the triplets while the ghost of Alvin the treacherous guided him towards evil.


End file.
